sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution-class Battleship
Constitution, Cascadian Dreadnought laid down 1912 Units: 4 *''CRS Constitution'' *''CRS Republic'' *''CRS Liberty'' *''CRS Constellation'' Displacement: 29,234 t light; 31,213 t standard; 33,874 t normal; 36,004 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (659.58 ft / 640.00 ft) x 95.00 ft x (30.00 / 31.60 ft) (201.04 m / 195.07 m) x 28.96 m x (9.14 / 9.63 m) Armament: 12 - 14.00" / 356 mm 45.0 cal guns - 1,400.00lbs / 635.03kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1912 Model 4 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 raised mounts - superfiring 20 - 6.00" / 152 mm 50.0 cal guns - 114.33lbs / 51.86kg shells, 250 per gun Quick firing guns in casemate mounts, 1912 Model 20 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 14 hull mounts in casemates- Limited use in heavy seas 8 - 3.00" / 76.2 mm 50.0 cal guns - 14.29lbs / 6.48kg shells, 800 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1912 Model 8 x Single mounts on side ends, evenly spread Weight of broadside 19,201 lbs / 8,709 kg Main Torpedoes 2 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 21.35 ft / 6.51 m torpedoes - 1.351 t each, 2.701 t total submerged side tubes 2nd Torpedoes 12 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 21.35 ft / 6.51 m torpedoes - 1.351 t each, 16.209 t total below water reloads Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 13.0" / 330 mm 350.00 ft / 106.68 m 15.00 ft / 4.57 m Ends: 5.00" / 127 mm 290.00 ft / 88.39 m 15.00 ft / 4.57 m Upper: 6.00" / 152 mm 350.00 ft / 106.68 m 12.00 ft / 3.66 m Main Belt covers 84 % of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 2.50" / 64 mm 380.00 ft / 115.82 m 27.15 ft / 8.28 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 76.00 ft / 23.16 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 14.0" / 356 mm 10.0" / 254 mm 12.0" / 305 mm 2nd: 6.00" / 152 mm 4.00" / 102 mm 4.00" / 102 mm 3rd: 0.50" / 13 mm - - - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 3.00" / 76 mm Forecastle: 2.00" / 51 mm Quarter deck: 2.00" / 51 mm - Conning towers: Forward 12.00" / 305 mm, Aft 4.00" / 102 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Direct drive, 4 shafts, 50,000 shp / 37,300 Kw = 22.70 kts Range 9,000nm at 13.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 4,791 tons Complement: 1,247 - 1,622 Cost: £2.977 million / $11.909 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 3,936 tons, 11.6 % - Guns: 3,910 tons, 11.5 % - Weapons: 26 tons, 0.1 % Armour: 12,428 tons, 36.7 % - Belts: 5,036 tons, 14.9 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 954 tons, 2.8 % - Armament: 3,634 tons, 10.7 % - Armour Deck: 2,443 tons, 7.2 % - Conning Towers: 361 tons, 1.1 % Machinery: 1,994 tons, 5.9 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 10,858 tons, 32.1 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 4,641 tons, 13.7 % Miscellaneous weights: 19 tons, 0.1 % - Hull below water: 19 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 45,016 lbs / 20,419 Kg = 32.8 x 14.0 " / 356 mm shells or 7.4 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.04 Metacentric height 5.0 ft / 1.5 m Roll period: 17.8 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 68 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.95 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.23 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a round stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.650 / 0.656 Length to Beam Ratio: 6.74 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 25.30 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 46 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 55 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 10.00 degrees Stern overhang: 15.00 ft / 4.57 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 26.00 ft / 7.92 m, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m - Average freeboard: 18.80 ft / 5.73 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 81.8 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 127.5 % Waterplane Area: 46,576 Square feet or 4,327 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 105 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 200 lbs/sq ft or 978 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.97 - Longitudinal: 1.32 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels